


Louis and the Beast

by YourGreenEyedMonster (JadedCreole)



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Vampire Chronicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedCreole/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: Louis as the beauty and Lestat as the beast what more could one want from a Vampire Chronicles/Beauty and the Beast AU?





	1. Far, Far Away

Once upon a time in an alternate universe far, far away there lived a planter named Louis de Pointe du Lac. He was the most beautiful person for miles around. He lived on a plantation outside New Orleans. He was called by the locals “Beautiful One.” He had eyes that shone brightly like emeralds, ruby lips and raven black hair. He had a fair complexion and was lean and lithe. Louis loved to read in his spare time but there was little time to be had because Louis was the owner of his family’s plantation. Louis had inherited it when he was 15 because his father died at a young age. He cared for his two younger siblings and his mother from that young age. He made sure they lived a good life and their fortunes grew under his watchful eye- along with their indigo crops. 

Louis was about to turn twenty-four when his mother decided it was time for him to settle down with his own family. As the matron of the family she decided they should host a masquerade ball. She was doing this so Louis could meet a few eligible young ladies. 

Louis of course could deny his mother nothing so he indulged her fantasies of him getting married to a fair maiden and agreed to host the ball. His mother decided she was going into New Orleans to have proper costumes made for their family because they had an image to project to society. Louis lovingly indulged her whims and sent her off in a carriage with a driver. Before she left she had asked her children if they would like anything special from the city. Louis’ brother and sister stated that they would like jewelry to go with their costumes. Louis said that he did not need anything special other than her safe return. He sent her off with a kiss on the cheek.

His mother spent a week in the city preparing their costumes and making various preparations for their ball. Once done with all the preparations for the ball she had the driver drive her back with the garments and jewelry for her children. It started to storm along the way home. The the sky became dark, rain and wind began to pour from the skies. They became lost because it had become so dark which caused them to enter an enchanted forest. Suddenly the thunder struck in front of the horse which caused the driver to lose control and fall from the carriage. The horse ran wildly through the forest damaging the carriage and knocking his mother unconscious. The carriage only stopped once they reached an enchanted castle. 

Upon waking Louis’ mother was distraught and knocked on the door to seek shelter from the storm. When no one answered she opened the door and went in. She called out but it seemed no one was home. The first room she entered was the parlor where there was a big welcoming fire. She sat down and warmed herself. Once warmed and dried she decided to explore the castle. Soon she found a big banquet hall with a meal laid out for one. Since she was hungry she sat down and ate. Once she had finished eating. She moved about various rooms in the castle exploring. Tiredly she went upstairs and to her amazement there was a bed turned down with a night gown laying at the foot of the bed as if it was waiting on her. There was a nice cozy fire keeping the room warm. She gave a silent thank you to her benefactor then she changed and fell asleep upon the soft bed.

Upon waking the next morning breakfast was on the bedside table. She noted that her dress was pressed and cleaned. She called out, “merci,” to the seemingly empty enchanted room. She ate and dressed. She went downstairs and out of the castle to make her way home. To her amazement her horse was attached to a cart that she could easily drive home with her purchases. As she turned she saw a beautiful rose bush. She picked a rose and said, “merci.” She of course had picked the rose for her eldest son because he gave a lot to his family and never asked anything in return. 

She got up on the cart and drove the horse towards the road. Once she was about to leave the property a beast of a man was suddenly in front of her. He let out a roar like a lion. The horse jumped startled knocking her off the cart. She fell hitting her head. The beast roared, “Why did you steal my rose? I made sure you had food, drink and a warm bed for the night. This is how you repay my hospitality?”

“I took it for be beautiful son,” she replied. “I did not think you would miss one rose from such a beautiful garden.” 

“I have so little beauty in my life. That rose is sacred to me.” He roared. 

She backed away.

“You owe me for that rose. You will stay as my prisoner or send this son of yours to take your place.” The beast demanded of her.

“Oui, I will send me son in my place,” she said eager to get away from the beast. She thought once she was away she would forget this ever happened. She would not honor the deal because it was silly to be held prisoner for a simple rose when he had so many other roses in that wonderful garden.

“Do not think you will cheat me,” he said. “You are honor bound now to send your beautiful son to take your place. If he does not come within three days. I will kill your entire family,” the beast warned showing his wicked fangs scaring her.

She looked startled and jumped back away from him. She thought it was as if he could read her mind. She quickly agreed to his terms her heart beating wildly. The beast helped her up on the cart and sent her away with a warning he would keep his promise of killing them if she did not keep her word.

She made her way home and arrived that evening. Louis was relieved to see her as the coachman had arrived earlier that morning without her. He hugged and kissed her and asked her if she was alright. She replied with a simple ‘oui’. She handed him the beautiful rose. She told him the story of how she had gotten him that rose. She made it sound amusing as if it were nothing she made light of what the beast said to her. Louis looked at her incredulously and replied, “Mother if what you say is true I am honor bound to go and serve a sentence or at the very least pay him for the rose and hospitality.” He figured that it was a big burly man perhaps rough around the edges that had frightened her. He decided that she had exaggerated his appearance to make the story sound amusing. “I am sure this can be settled easily. I will go and settle this so you do not worry.”


	2. How It All Began...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat tells the story as it should be told much to Louis' annoyance.

“Two days later following the directions his mother gave him, Louis took off on his horse to see the beast…” Louis told her until he was rudely interrupted.

“Louis, Louis, Louis,” Lestat interrupted in a patronizing tone. 

Lestat stood up and moved from his position playing the harpsichord until he was suddenly looming over them. Lestat had moved faster than either of them could see. “That is not how you tell the story, mon cher.” 

Lestat regally sat on the chaise lounge on the other side of Claudia as he continued without missing a beat, “You must start with the most important part of the story. Which is of course the Prince and how he was turned into a beast.”

Lestat gazed into Louis’ emerald eyes gently chiding him, “If you do not begin from the beginning how will she ever understand how we met? You cannot start a story from the middle. You should have read enough books to know better. Mon dieu, you are a horrible story teller! You would think you were being interviewed about your family and not telling the real story of how we met! I could not even recognize that horrendous story that was coming from your mouth.”

Lestat hugged his daughter close and said dramatically, “Now Claudia this is how it all really began...”

Lestat de Lioncourt was the most gorgeous Prince in all the land. He had flowing blond hair like that of a lion, gray eyes that can appear blue depending on what he is wearing and he was the most stylish dresser. He was of course me, the Brat Prince extraordinaire. He was the epitome of all royalty. He did have a major fault his vanity and it was his vanity that brought about his downfall. 

Lestat was known as the, “Brat Prince” because he had to have the best of everything. He had the most beautiful courtiers, the most fabulous singers, the best food and wine. He had the most gorgeous castle and of course the most money of all the royalty. So, he threw lavish and decadent parties. To do this he had to have a gorgeous ball room that was always filled with the best décor and dancers in all the land. 

Life in the castle was one fabulous party. Until one rainy night when an Enchantress named Raglanne James, sought the comfort and protection of his home. The Prince always wanting the best did not like what he saw before him. So, he did not aid the Enchantress because she looked old and haggard. He did not think the Enchantress could add anything worthwhile to the party. He thought she would make him look like he had no taste because she had no style nor beauty. To be perfectly honest she sounded like a frog when she spoke. 

Lestat denied her the aid of a warm bed and the comfort of his castle so that he could keep the reputation of only having the best in his home. She warned him, “appearances can be deceiving not everything is as it seems. There are many hidden facets to beauty and sometimes it comes from within.” She offered him a beautiful rose. 

Lestat laughed at her and threw the rose at her. 'What an offering to give a prince?' he thought to himself. He did not allow her to enter his castle. Before he could slam the door, she transformed into a beautiful young girl. 

The Enchantress cast a spell on the castle and on everyone inside of it because she could find no love in his heart for anyone other than himself. She turned the handsome Prince into a horrible looking beast because of his selfishness. She wiped the memory of the castle from the minds of the villagers and everyone who knew them. She created a magical forest and buried the castle deep within it. She did soften the curse by telling him if you can find someone who can see the beauty in him and fall in love with him before the last petal falls then the curse will be broken. However, if the last petal falls and he does not find true love then everyone remains as they are- cursed for all eternity. The Enchantress disappeared leaving him with the single rose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tale continues of course I had to somehow bring Claudia into it and give it that VC feel. I also decided to name the Enchantress Raglanne James as a nod to ToTBT and of course the creator of the books. Of course these characters are only borrowed and I claim no ownership of them or of the series. In other words I have no money so don't sue me ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started at work today. It is an idea I have had for a while. I plan to continue it in my free time.


End file.
